


Domestic

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Cookies, Drabble, Laundry, M/M, Maids, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Domestic

“Lex and Clark broke up.”

"I -- I can't believe it..."

"I know. I wish I could tell you otherwise. But I swear it's true. I overheard them talking."

"Was it -- amicable?"

"As much as a break up can be. Lex didn't break anything this time."

“That should make clean up easier, at least.”

“I never minded that. It was always such a pleasure to see those boys together.”

“Yeah… guess I won’t be baking any more chocolate chip cookies.”

“and I won’t be using the “flannel” setting on the iron.”

“God damned Luthor pride.”

“… and Kent lies.”


End file.
